


All’s Fair in the Line of Duty

by Maiika, Thisismycanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Intrigue, M/M, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: Obito’s undercover mission is derailed when an old associate appears in a most inconvenient way, until Obito uses the unexpected appearance to his advantageFor the kakaobiweek prompt, Spies and Secret Agents
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	All’s Fair in the Line of Duty

“Our timeline has moved up.”

Obito eyes the grinning pale associate sitting across from him, who clasps his hands over the table and sits upright, favoring a lean toward the briefcase pressed against his left leg. Even while delivering news with urgency, this man can maintain an air of control. He seems to have no fear, or maybe he’s oblivious. Obito sighs and pans his gaze across the bar. People come and go from dark and alluring places like this on a regular basis, which usually works in his favor in this line of work. But right now, he’s not the only one using this locale to his advantage.

“My employer is not a lenient man, Tobi.” Zetsu leans forward this time, his grin finally faltering as he eyes Obito with displeasure. “Are you hearing me? He expects to know what is in Room ten’s safety deposit box by tonight. We can’t wait until tomorrow.”

Obito raises his chin toward the bar. “How long has that man been sitting there, Mr. White?”

Zetsu follows Obito’s gaze with a glance over his shoulder and a dismissive shrug. The man in question has been there since before Obito’s arrival and hasn’t moved. His head rests on the bar, silver wisps of hair shadowing his eyes, concealing what few features aren’t hidden behind a bent elbow. His hand is cupped around a half-filled glass of amber liquid, but he hasn’t moved beyond the slow and subtle rise and fall of rounded shoulders.

“You mean how long has that drunk been lounging on the bar?” Zetsu asks, his smile returning as he meets Obito’s eyes. “Hours.”

“Since before you arrived here?”

Zetsu raises a brow. “Something you’re not telling me?”

“That _drunk_ ,” Obito spits, keeping his voice low and eyes fixed on the unmoving figure, “is in fact Konoha’s top agent. It’s no coincidence that he's here.”

Zetsu frowns. “A spy? For _Konoha?_ But that’s where you-“

“How much have you said here?” When Zetsu doesn’t respond immediately, Obito presses a clenched fist into the wooden table. “Mr. _White_.”

Obito remembers Kakashi Hatake well enough to recognize him even with his face hidden. He also knows better than to underestimate him. Positing himself at the bar like this is the perfect way to gather intel unnoticed. If Madara’s plans are to be carried out, Obito needs to do some damage control before he moves on to illegally examining safety deposit box contents.

“Oops,” Zetsu says with a coy smile under the heat of Obito’s gaze. “I can’t say I recall. I did take a call from... _him_ when I arrived here.”

Obito presses his fingers into his eyes, because this is most certainly going to be a problem. He has a long night ahead of him. Fortunately, he does have some advantage when dealing with his former rival turned enemy.

“Maybe I should-“

Obito stops Zetsu with a raised palm. “I’ll take care of this. You just...stop talking for tonight. You’ve revealed too much as it is.”

“But you’ll be able to meet the new demands?” Zetsu narrows his eyes. “I won’t be the one in the line of fire, Tobi, if you can’t deliver.”

Obito gnashes his teeth. “I let you do your job. Now _let_ me do mine.”

Obito stands without giving Zetsu a chance for another stupid comment. He strides to the bar as if he has no aim, taking a carefully chosen seat several empty barstools down from Kakashi’s. He waves over the redhead behind the bar, who flashes him a stunning smile beneath eyes just beginning to show the lines of her age, and props a hand on her hip.

“What’ll it be?” she asks, rather loudly, considering her customer inches away from them is passed out on her bar. _Apparently._

Obito gives her his best smile. “What’s this guy having?” He nods his head toward Kakashi. “It’s gotta be good. I’ll have one of those.”

“You think you can handle it?”

As the redhead’s eyes light up and she spins her head toward Kakashi, Obito reins in the unwanted feelings that come about from hearing that voice after so long. He remembers that voice low and heady in his ear, the taste of that wicked tongue, the feel of being in Kakashi’s arms. If Obito hadn’t changed so much, he would be petrified when Kakashi looks at him. Kakashi would be _pissed_ , seeing him now, knowing what he’s doing. But as he expects, there is no recognition in Kakashi’s deceptively hooded eyes when Kakashi throws a glance his way. He can’t see through the new facial scars earned by close calls, the eyepatch hiding Obito’s nearest and most distinct eye, the orange hat concealing his hair. Mostly, it’s the complete change in Obito’s demeanor that makes him unrecognizable. He’s a new man now, one Obito doesn’t expect Kakashi to want or to understand.

Obito meets the bartender’s blue eyes clouding with doubt and scoffs at Kakashi’s challenge before telling her. “ _Yes._ ”

She gives a nod, in spite of whatever doubt Kakashi’s questioning has triggered in her. “I’ll have to get a new bottle of gin from the back, y’know. Just a minute.”

As she skirts away and through the back door, Obito side-eyes Kakashi. “Finished off the bottle yourself?”

“Now that’s a rude assumption,” Kakashi drawls, slowing raising his head from behind his folded elbow and revealing to Obito the handsome face that hasn’t changed a bit. “Maybe the bottle was nearly empty when I arrived.”

“Or maybe it wasn’t,” Obito says with a grin.

Kakashi frowns and casts a glance over his shoulder where Zetsu still sits. “Isn’t your friend going to be disappointed you’ve left him?”

“He’s not a friend.”

“Date, then.”

Obito grins and leans across the empty stools between them. “You know that’s not what this is. Now cut the shit.”

Kakashi’s eyes don’t widen, but there’s a flicker of surprise that quickly fades away. If Obito didn’t know him so well, maybe he wouldn’t have seen it. But he does, and he enjoys the feeling of sparking that reaction in him far too much. Maybe it can’t hurt to get a _little_ sidetracked tonight. He’ll pull off the heist of the safety deposit box in no time. He can enter and withdraw from a place these days undetected with more ease than his employers realize. And seeing Kakashi again is an opportunity he can’t pass up. Obito turns his smile to the bartender returning with his drink in her hand, appreciating the excuse for the smile betraying his face.

“Okay.” Kakashi narrows his eyes. “Tell me what you and your associate are doing here.”

Obito snorts as he slides the drink toward himself. “Fat chance.”

He sips the icy liquid. It burns as it slides down his tongue. He’s never understood how Kakashi can drink these types of drinks. Immediately, he regrets his stubborn decision to have the same. When he sets his glass down, he catches from the corner of his eye a smug smile on Kakashi’s face.

“How’s the drink?” Kakashi says.

“Shut up.” Obito bites his tongue just in time to stop himself from tacking on the insult that _would_ reveal his identity to Kakashi, in spite of all the physical alterations. 

Of course, Obito will have to reveal his identity at some point now that he’s decided he wants to see more of Kakashi. There’s no way Kakashi won’t recognize his skin.

“Are you familiar,” Kakashi says, swirling his finger around the rim of his half-empty drink, “with that man’s other associate? Black?”

“Can’t say I’ve heard the name.” 

Can’t _say_ , but definitely heard it. Black is an elusive man, even more than Madara. Perhaps he is the one truly pulling the strings in this organization. If Kakashi even _knows_ about him, Konoha may be onto Madara more than they realize.

“Well, he took something of mine,” Kakashi continues with a note of hostility in his voice. “And I want it back.”

“I’m sorry,” Obito says, knowing the _something_ is Konoha’s list of secret agents whose identities are now exposed to Madara. “I can’t help you.”

“Can’t?” Kakashi raises a brow. “Or won’t?”

Obito meets his eye, shakes his head with a huff of a laugh and sips his terrible drink again. It goes down even harsher this time. When he sets his glass back down, watching its caramel colored liquid swirl with the blocks of ice, Obito tenses at the feeling of breath against his neck. Kakashi has moved in, the sly bastard, and is literally breathing down his neck. From this position, he could put a gun to Obito’s back without anyone in the bar the wiser. He could kill Obito in a single move, not that Obito expects him to. So Obito remains still and waits.

“You’re not getting into that deposit box tonight.”

“What deposit box?”

“It belongs to a friend of mine.”

“Oh? And what about this?” Obito turns and lifts his eye patch, revealing the red eye that speaks volumes to Kakashi’s memory. 

He’d damaged it when they were young together in the same agency, working side by side in Konoha before Obito left, quitting the field - as far as Kakashi knew. Obito’s tired of playing this game now, though. It’s too easy. It’s time Kakashi knows who he is and Obito prepares himself for the backlash.

Daringly, he meets Kakashi’s eye. “Does this belong to a friend of yours as well, Kakashi?”

Kakashi’s eyes are wide with horror. Obito has never seen him like this. If he enjoyed the reaction he pulled from Kakashi before, he is _reveling_ in this current reaction. Kakashi slowly shakes his head, staggers over a barstool before catching his balance with a hand bracing him against the bar, and exhales.

He’s still shaking his head when he says, “This can’t be you.”

“It’s me,” Obito says resignedly, reaching again for his drink. “I’ve changed, Kakashi. You seem to be up to the same game as always, though.”

“You’ve changed alright,” Kakashi says venomously. “Madara? You’re working _against_ Konoha? I thought you were-“

“Dead?” Obito shrugs. “Madara faked my death. Easier to take me on as his agent that way.”

“You bastard,” Kakashi says, tossing a few dollars on the bar as if they could strike out at Obito. “If you think you’re getting anywhere near that deposit box now, you’re mistaken.”

In spite of the dark tone to Kakashi’s threat and the fact that he leaves without another word, Obito feels no concern. He feels disappointed that it had to play out this way, but what did he expect? He was stupid for thinking this could work out differently with Kakashi knowing what he is. A goal is a goal, though, and Obito has no intention of failing to meet his.

“You’re the one who’s mistaken,” Obito murmurs into his drink before throwing back one last sip and dropping a few dollars on the bar.

* * *

Obito doesn’t know why he’s still standing at this door. Taking the safety deposit box was as easy as he expected it to be. The authorities are out in full force now, searching for the thief, which makes Obito’s blatant position in the hotel hall right now highly compromising. Last night there were traps and alarms and one brief scuffle with the man now hidden behind this door, but Obito made his escape with nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises. 

Now he holds the metal box to his chest, poorly concealing it, deciding whether to knock. Because if he knocks, he’s already decided to return the box to Kakashi, which will not bode well for him in the near future. He knows he should turn away. It would be the smart move. But if he _doesn’t_ knock, Kakashi will never forgive him and he’ll always be a traitor in Kakashi’s eyes, which does not bode well for his distant future.

Obito closes his eyes and raps his knuckles lightly against the door.

There is a rustle of fabric from deep inside the room. After a moment of quiet, the door swings open forcefully. Obito opens his mouth to speak, but Kakashi’s fist comes flying at him, landing squarely in his jaw with a flash of pain that temporarily dazes Obito. Rude, considering Obito came here willingly and without threat, but then Kakashi’s always been an asshole. Obito feels a forceful grip on his shoulders before he’s shoved into something, the air knocked from his lungs. He opens his eyes to see Kakashi inches from his face, glaring and baring his teeth.

Obito has his back against the damask wallpaper of Kakashi’s suite. It wasn’t easy to locate because Kakashi’s alias wasn’t the easiest to pin down, definitely not as obvious as Obito’s _Tobi_ , but Obito figured it out. He can see discarded on the ivory chaise the cameras, wig, packs of film, and a cashmere scarf and he has to admit, it _was_ a good cover. But Kakashi’s cover is blown now, at least to Obito. When Kakashi presses closer, the corner of the box wedged between them stabbing Obito between the ribs, Obito smiles. It’s all he can do to put Kakashi at ease in his current predicament. A pointed look down at the box between them, and Kakashi finally eases off.

“I know it’s empty,” Kakashi says, unimpressed. “What are you trying to do?”

Obito taps the lock on the box and pointedly avoids his second question. “I haven’t even opened it, which you’d already know if you’d _open your eyes._ See?”

Kakashi frowns as he studies the box, not taking his eyes off Obito for more than fleeting seconds. Obito _would_ be offended if he hadn’t done everything in his power to foster Kakashi’s distrust. With a grieving sigh, he pulls out a pin and works it into the lock the moment Kakashi gives him some room. When he opens the lid toward Kakashi, not bothering to look at the contents himself (they’re unimportant, and he’d rather _not_ know), he watches the satisfaction and relief flash in those dark, perceptive eyes.

At length, Kakashi asks, “Why did you bring it here?”

Obito closes the box and sets it on the chaise beside Kakashi’s photographic paraphernalia. “I was always in it for Konoha, Kakashi. No one could know, or it never would have worked.”

Kakashi blinks. “You? I never would have thought you were capable.”

“Fuck you,” Obito scoffs, raising his middle finger for emphasis. “You’ve always underestimated me, you know that?”

“If you’re really double-crossing Madara,” Kakashi says, folding his arms across the white t-shirt covering his sculpted chest, “I guess I have.”

“If?” Obito snarls, feeling his irritation rising.

Kakashi laughs, and it’s good-natured, lighter than Obito can even remember. “I forgot how easy it is to get you worked up.”

“Worked up? I-“ Obito lunges toward Kakashi, catches the scent of his cologne as his eye lands on the shine of Kakashi’s plump lower lip just above that prominent beauty mark, and realizes to his chagrin that he _is_ worked up. _Far_ too easily.

Kakashi leans closer, looking smug. “You what?”

Obito clenches his teeth, presses his hands into fists at his sides to resist the urge to seize Kakashi by the back of his neck and pull him in for a bruising kiss. He wants to feel those soft lips against his, but he also wants to sink his teeth into the bastard, make him feel Obito under his skin like Kakashi gets under his.

Kakashi holds Obito’s gaze as he moves in closer, until he’s pressed right up against Obito, chest to chest with nothing between them this time. Obito’s breath shudders when Kakashi continues moving forward and the contours of their pelvises meet, obscured only by thin layers of fabric. The combined warmth and pressure shatter his control. Kakashi doesn’t make a move to kiss him, but it’s because he knows Obito can’t resist. And Obito hates him for this, for always making him be the one to make the first move. 

He tugs the hair at the nape of Kakashi’s neck, enjoys the hiss of pain it pulls from between those tempting lips before Obito silences him with a kiss. Their lips clash before tapering off in a caress. As Obito loosens his grip on Kakashi’s hair, distracted by the delicious sensation of Kakashi’s tongue sliding into his mouth, Kakashi deepens their kiss and grabs Obito by the hips with fingers hard and bruising. 

Obito scrapes his nails down Kakashi’s neck and down his back beneath the thin cotton shirt. He shoves Kakashi away in a sudden move, landing him on the bunched up comforter at the end of the unmade bed, before springing on top of Kakashi to reclaim his lips. As he grinds his hips into Kakashi, he feels just how hard he’s become when he meets a bulge as prominent as his. He wants to be balls deep in Kakashi, feel his warmth and tightness surrounding him like he had once before. With heaving breaths, Obito works Kakashi’s shirt over his head with hasty movements. He doesn’t give a shit that the cotton tears, not even when Kakashi glares petulantly at him. In fact, that only makes him want to tear some _more._ He reaches for the button at Kakashi’s jeans.

Kakashi blocks him with a pale hand. “ _I’ll_ do it.”

Obito pouts as Kakashi works the button and zipper loose, because he knows Kakashi knows exactly what he was thinking. And as he sits here watching Kakashi reveal white boxers to him, he realizes with a frown that he is still fully clothed. Kakashi isn’t even reaching for him.

“Why aren’t you tearing _my_ clothes off?”

“You can do it yourself,” Kakashi says airily before throwing his pants to the floor.

“Prick,” Obito grumbles.

Kakashi doesn’t want this any less than Obito does. He just expects Obito to believe _he’s_ the one who needs this more. Maybe this is his idea of retribution for allowing him to think Obito’s been dead all these years. Maybe he’s never going to let this go because he’s difficult and ornery and so fucking intolerable.

Kakashi wedges his thigh between Obito’s legs, causing Obito to gasp with pleasure as his cock is stroked by the warmth. Obito needs his clothes off _now_ because this would be so much better with more friction, more contact. Kakashi is intolerable, but he’s also irresistible like this.

With a flurry of movement, Obito has his clothes on the floor, his skin bared to Kakashi’s watchful eyes. He feels proud of himself when he stands before Kakashi and catches a flush on his fair cheeks. It’s a rare feat to make an experienced agent like Kakashi Hatake blush. Obito climbs back over him and smothers Kakashi’s lips with his own. As Kakashi wraps firm arms around Obito’s back, their beating hearts are drawn flush against each other. Obito moans as their cocks grind together, skin to velvety skin. He needs more friction, needs to feel Kakashi pulsate around him. 

He reaches for Kakashi’s ass, grabs the smooth skin in his palm until Kakashi arches into his touch. The sensation of Kakashi’s cock sliding against his makes Obito quiver. He moves his lips across Kakashi’s angled jawline, to the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder, and lavishes the area with his tongue.

As Kakashi moans and writhes beneath him, Obito slides his hand deeper beneath his ass cheek, searching for that sweet spot. 

With a grunt, Kakashi throws Obito aside. As Obito _oofs_ into the mattress, Kakashi rolls on top of him, grinding his cock between the cleft of Obito’s ass. Obito cries out his surprise and frustration. He’s breathing in Kakashi’s heady scent tainting the sheets against his face, tolerating the assault of Kakashi grinding against him. It feels _good_ . It’s invigorating, thinking things can go _this_ way now. He spreads his thighs, feeling the softness of the sateen comforter caress his cock, the sudden lurch of Kakashi’s interest at his clear acceptance of the change of plans.

“Mm, Obito,” Kakashi says with one last press of his hips before removing his weight and warmth.

When Kakashi’s weight sinks back onto the mattress a moment later, the slick glide of an oiled finger sweeps down the crack of Obito’s ass. He hisses and thrusts into the comforter before Kakashi stills his hips with the strong grip of his other hand.

“Shh,” Kakashi says as he plunges his finger inside and Obito’s hissing crescendos to a moan.

Obito closes his eyes as Kakashi’s finger works inside him, stretching him more when it’s joined by another. A part of him wants to jerk out of Kakashi’s grasp, just to deny the bastard what he wants now that he almost has it. He moves to do just that, crawling forward on the mattress when Kakashi finds a spot that makes pleasure course through Obito’s body, starting from his core and working its way to his fingers and toes. He freezes and looses a shaky exhale as Kakashi chuckles hoarsely in his ear.

“You’re ready,” he says.

Kakashi’s fingers withdraw, leaving Obito unfulfilled. He turns a glance over his shoulder to see Kakashi sitting back on his heels. The only indication Kakashi is still ready and willing is the prominent, oiled erection jutting from between his legs. If Obito had to judge solely by his face, he’d be convinced Kakashi was ready to leave him hanging here. After lubing him and prepping him, he has the nerve to announce what he’s done and then just _back off_. 

“Yeah, ready to _strangle_ you, you fucking tease.” Obito lunges, seizing Kakashi by the chin with an iron grasp until Kakashi winces with his lips pursing under the force of Obito’s fingertips. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m taking the box back.”

Kakashi raises his hands, admitting defeat. “Fine, Fine,” he says as Obito loosens his grasp but doesn’t release. “You drive a hard bargain.”

“I _will_ drive something hard if you _don’t,_ ” Obito snarls, driven half-mad by lust and arousal that now has him painfully hard.

Kakashi looks pleased with himself as he comes face to face with Obito, crawling over him and dousing him in the heat of Kakashi’s blanket of trim body. He’s all lean muscle and smooth skin and it is all Obito can do to restrain from crying out like a cat in heat when Kakashi’s deft fingers reach between his thighs, spreading him wide for the taking. With a gulp of air, Obito prepares himself for the penetration, for _feeling_ Kakashi again after so long.

Kakashi’s hand pauses. His hips freeze between Obito’s thighs. He meets Obito nose to nose with a question in his dark eyes. He wants to know if Obito is really back. He doesn’t have to say it for Obito to know the question, to see his desire for it to be so. Obito meets him with a chaste kiss and nods, and that seems answer enough for Kakashi. Kakashi thrusts his hips forward, filling and stretching the gaping emptiness in Obito. He didn’t know how badly he needed this fulfillment, not until now. But as he clings to Kakashi, letting him submerge himself completely, Obito knows he has never felt so right. Kakashi is his, as he should be. And he is Kakashi’s.

“Fuck,” Kakashi breathes into his ear as he draws back and slams into Obito, creating a burn with the suddenness of the second intrusion.

Obito cries out and arches, catching Kakashi on the backslide, riding a wave of sensation that raises his satisfaction to new heights. Kakashi thrusts and thrusts again, not letting Obito up, barely letting him catch his breath as he is ridden hard and fast. There’s an insistency to his thrusting, a possessiveness in the way Kakashi clutches Obito by the hips and lets his body weight pour over him. Obito is sent over the edge before he’s ready, driven to his climax by the combination of his cock sliding between their slick, hot skins and the steady pounding Kakashi is giving him. Kakashi follows a moment later, jerking his hips sporadically while growling Obito’s name in his ear. If Obito hadn’t spent himself all over them only seconds ago, he could’ve come again at the sound of that raspy voice.

The room is filled with the scent of lube and semen and hot sweat, the sounds of panting slowing until their breathing shallows. Kakashi pulls out and flops down beside him. Obito wipes the sheets over himself and leans into Kakashi’s side to find comfort. The warmth of the room and skin against skin, the softness of the comforter, and the euphoria of his orgasm deliver Obito to a blissful sleep within minutes.

Only a minute later, he opens his eyes.

Kakashi is sound asleep, curled away from Obito in a fetal position with the sheets pulled over his nose. Only a sliver of his bare back is exposed to Obito as Obito swings a foot over his side of the bed. He’s tempted, for a moment, to kiss the tender spot at the nape of Kakashi’s neck, but he doesn’t dare risk waking his bed partner.

If he does, Kakashi will try to stop him.

As Obito dresses, employing the stealth and discretion he’s learned well in this industry, skills he’s far improved since he last worked _with_ Kakashi, he issues a silent apology. Kakashi can't understand. He will never understand. This is why Obito has to take the box to Madara without explaining himself. This is why Kakashi has to fail this particular mission, and may never take back what he wants from Black. But White gave Obito a deadline, and Obito understands in the long run, Madara’s mission is right.

Obito takes the box and cracks open the suite door with it cradled in his arm, hesitating to take one last look at Kakashi. He looks beautiful in his unconscious state, far more agreeable than he ever is when conscious. Obito stares, committing that face to memory.

When Obito swings the door open, there is a young man standing on the other side of the door with blonde hair and bright blue, penetrating eyes. When their eyes meet, Obito knows this man has made no mistake coming to this door. He is no friend of Obito’s. Obito tries to slam the door shut, but the man slams it into him. He is brash and loud as he throws Obito into the wall. He tackles Obito to the ground, the safety deposit box spinning out of Obito’s arm and across the suite floor. It ends up beneath the bed, where Kakashi sits upright, frowning down at Obito with the greatest look of disappointment Obito has ever had the displeasure of receiving.

“You _could_ have come back to Konoha,” Kakashi says quietly as the young blonde wrenches Obito’s arm behind his back, restraining him with a pain that makes him scream and lances through his shoulder. “I would have vouched for you.”

Obito scoffs through his teeth, trying not to eat carpet fibers. “I was never coming back to Konoha. It treats us like shit. What is _he_ doing here?”

As Obito sends a glare to the young gung-ho agent attempting to break his arm, Kakashi rubs the back of his head and plants a smile on his face.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Obito,” Kakashi says, “my mission was detaining _you_.”

“Me?”

“Of course, I had no idea the man Zetsu was meeting would be _you_ ,” Kakashi says as he throws his legs over the side of the bed, with the only thing now concealing him the sheets piled over his lap. “But when I realized it was you, I knew you’d come find me. I had Naruto here wait across the hall for you.”

“All _night_ ,” Naruto grumbles, shooting Kakashi a glare. “Could’ve maybe given me a heads up about what you would be doing in here.”

“Sorry about that.”

Obito shoots Kakashi a glare. “You’re not sorry at all. You just wanted to _use_ me.”

Kakashi raises a brow. “And you didn’t come here to use me?” As Obito bites his tongue, Kakashi smiles. “All’s fair in the line of duty. If it’s any consolation, Obito, I truly am happy you’re alive.”

“Well I’m not happy _you_ are!” Obito yells as Naruto yanks him forcefully to his feet. 

But as Obito’s pulled from the suite to find more agents waiting in the hall, probably ready to send him in for questioning or to try and turn him against Madara, Obito knows his claim is the biggest lie he’s ever told. As long as he knows Kakashi _is_ alive, Obito can face whatever trials come his way.

When he meets Kakashi again someday, he may even reconsider joining his side.


End file.
